


I Aear cân ven na mar

by elrondhalfelven



Series: Elrond’s journal [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beginning of Fourth Age, Gen, Poetry, Rivendell | Imladris, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondhalfelven/pseuds/elrondhalfelven
Summary: Elrond ponders the past and what may lay ahead, just before he sails for the West.
Series: Elrond’s journal [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140830
Kudos: 7





	I Aear cân ven na mar

A-gleaming star upon my brow,

I clothed myself in palest white.

My head I dressed with circlet, silver;

Shadow-dark hair it brought to light.

I took the reigns of my fair steed,

Evening-clear eyes filled with sorrow.

For children-three and home I must leave,

When I sail away, on the morrow.

Imladris too I shall sorely miss,

Alas for my valley hidden!

Will you sing so well for another Lord, 

Oh dear waterfalls forgotten?

A salty breeze touches my cheek,

The star upon my brow a-dwindling.

Ivory birds circle above my head;

Do you watch me Naneth, brooding?

A silver harp my hands do now take up,

It’s wispy strings a-glimmering.

A smile once more graces my ageless face;

My wisened eyes a-glistening.

Truly, I will lose much dear to me;

When I take that great ship West.

Yet more still there is, that shall be found;

A long-missed wife and healing rest.

With this thought in mind do I depart,

My grey eyes a-searching shores afar.

I knew it once I beheld her face;

I Aear cân ven na mar.


End file.
